


Fragile Blue

by musicalinny



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Language of Flowers, Mistakes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: Her favorite bloom, giving him so much pain.
Relationships: Arthur Auguste Angel/Kirigakure Shura, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Fragile Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Another hanahaki, but

"You love flowers that much?" Rin asked Shiemi, one afternoon when the two were crouched down as Shiemi put a sapling in a pot carefully.

It was weekend, and he had nothing to do, so he went to watch as she tended to her garden lovingly as always.

Just because.

The girl nodded and smiled brightly. "I do! One day, I'm going to the Land of Amahara and see Grandma. Then we're going to see all the flowers of the world."

It was a dream. A hopeful dream she had even when her grandmother was still alive. Her stories of the ethereal garden— all the vibrant flowers, fragrant and colorful are, to her, amazing.

Rin hummed. "I ain't really a flower person. The only times I saw flowers back home was when the old geezer would bless the dead."

"Funeral flowers? Really, Rin?"

"What? Still flowers, right?"

Shiemi chuckled, placing the pot beside her and grabbing the watering basin. She gazed at the flower, and Rin could make out the cute little crease in her forehead whenever she was thinking. Suddenly, he is surprised as she looks up, eyes lit up with an unknown idea. She gently plucks a flower from a nearby bush, a blue rose, and places it above the boy's right ear. "A flower looks good on you, Rin."

Rin is flustered, cheeks becoming red. "I-It does?"

"Mmm!"

"But... isn't this your favorite flower?" He queried, taking it from his ear carefully as though it might break from his touch. "Why did you pluck one out just to give it to me?"

His heart felt like it stopped beating as she looked at him, a smile donning her little face. That smile that crinkled her eyes, that lit up most of his days. He bit his lip, stopping one of his own.

Shiemi held his shoulder, warmth from her hand he felt through the thin cloth of his shirt. "Because it reminds me of your blue eyes, Rin!"

Rin's chest heaved.

"What if the next time you look at that and me, it reminds you of something else?" He said, voice so unnaturally hushed that it wasn't like him.

Curious, Shiemi crouched closer to him.

"What was that, Rin?"

He blinked, shocked and relieved because she didn't hear him. He shook his head and offered her a smile, eyes interlocking with hers. "Nothing."

Glass.

Her emerald eyes were shining, reflecting light like glass.

Beautiful glass.

She seemed to be convinced by the answer, her small legs now sauntering again towards the rose bush to pluck out another. With a tinge of pink on her cheeks, she handed it out to Rin.

The latter tilted his head, both in curiosity and expectation.

"Give this to Yuki-chan for me, okay?"

His smile falters, but he takes pride in his ability to hide what he truly feels. He will not break, not under the dreamy smile she has while saying the name that was not his.

Glass.

His blue heart is cracking, sounds reverberating in his whole psyche.

"Okay."

Beautiful, tragic glass.

—

He feels it; the overflowing dam within him as he fought against Amaimon. Explosions of blue surrounded him, warm yet unwelcomed but he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop.

 _Stop it,_ he tells himself, _make it stop!_

One last crack of his self restraint and his eyes met his friends', theirs confused and his, desperate.

_Please understand me._

It was unspoken.

"Rin stop, you little-"

He unsheathed the sword and he is suddenly enveloped by blue. That remorseful blue, that unwelcome blue, the scornful blue that reminded him of-

_Because it reminds me of your blue eyes,_ _Rin_ _!_

He blinked, feeling his soul awaken until he is flung back, hitting a lineage of trees but he feels nothing. Numb, dark, nothing.

_Lose yourself._

And he does, and Amaimon is desperate; clawing at the ground to gain momentum but to no avail because the Son of Satan is growling, hands grasping on his neck like a flaming guillotine. They are flying, whizzing in the air as they fought one-sidedly. His human side says stop, stop, stop but he is too overwhelmed, too narrow, too _angry_.

"Rin, stop!" Familiar, frail arms wrap around him and his first instinct tells him to shoo whoever the person was.

_Go away!_

His narrow vision then widens, and his is met with the familiar shade of green.

And it saved him yet again.

"Shiemi."

—

The Impure King is gone, and he feels committed to exorcism more than ever.

_You're Satan's son! Your father killed our families!_

"Rin, it's time to go sightseeing. You kept bugging us about this, didn't ya?"

_Why are you laughing,_ _Rin_ _?!_

"Let's go!" He said, slinging his bag on his shoulder as he excitedly ran towards their meeting place.

Shiemi is there, and still, she is so beautiful. "Why are you laughing, Rin?"

This time the question is happy, not hateful.

And his deep, blue eyes shine.

—

Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan. Yuki-chan.

It was all Rin heard today as Shiemi came over. Another weekend, and they get a visitor in the form of a certain blonde with her familiar.

Rin is ecstatic when he saw her walking towards their lone apartment. He had his hair fixed, clothes changed and tail wagging excitedly that made Kuro ask if he was an idiot.

"I'm not!" He said, rushing downstairs to say hello to the love of his life.

But oh, he was.

"Yuki-chan, it's nice to see you again!" Shiemi beamed, arms wrapping around Yukio's chest.

Rin stiffened in his spot behind the wall.

The same arms that embraced him, that saved him.

His brother looks taken aback, but Rin wanted to look away as he saw the strong arms his brother had wrap around her waist, returning her embrace.

He couldn't. His eyes couldn't look away in time.

Rin smiled. Of course he does. He feels betrayed, but why should he? He feels heavy, why?

His vision felt like it'll overflow as a blushing Shiemi pulled three blue roses from her side and handed it to his brother.

He shook his head, stopping his mind of thinking about what could the three flowers mean.

Three.

His mind is mocking him, _what do those three roses symbolize?_

His throat felt dry, a familiar, horrible emotion once again wrenching his gut.

_Not here, no._

As quiet as he can, he made his way towards their room and shuts the door tight, resisting the urge to melt the lock so no one can enter.

So no one can see how hopefully pathetic he looked.

And it is there, a strange feeling. His throat itched horribly, and he is wracked with an onslaught of coughs. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

 _Rin_ _! Are you alright?! What's happening?!_ Kuro is restless, and he held out a weak hand to pat its head. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine.

Air enters his lungs, and like a rocket, something from inside him is expelled, falling limply on the wooden floor. A little petal smeared in crimson blood that was his own.

"What the hell is this?" He muttered, looking at the offending object like it was burning. Did he accidentally eat a flower back at Shiemi's garden?

Shiemi.

_Shiemi_ _._

_Stupid mind._

_Ow._

Coughs came and came again, and he feels like his lungs are bursting from the inside. With shaking hands he grabbed his phone, mouth still choking at something he thought was totally inconceivable.

"Who do I call?" He whispered shakily between coughs, trying desperately to keep his vision clear to press a dial.

_"Hello?"_

"Help. R-Rooftop."

—

"So let me get this straight," Kirigakure Shura crossed her arms, leaning at the railing, eyes raking Rin whose face was pale, corner of his lips having faint traces of blood. He had explained his situation, in hopes that she knew what was happening to him.

In his relief, she did.

Her gaze is calculating, as she throws an empty bottle of wine down the building's backyard. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in what he could make out as disbelief as she took steps, putting indents on what she would say.

"Earth King Amaimon couldn't kill you. The Impure King couldn't scratch you. Facing Satan didn't even break you and now you're gonna die because of a stupid flower?"

"Flowers." He corrected her, and on cue he coughed up a petal, the bloody blue flicking towards the concrete. Kirigakure winced.

"How long since you had it?"

"The petals? Just a while ago. But I don't know what this is. I may be what they call jolly, but I'm not stupid enough to eat flowers."

He coughs yet again, losing count of how many heaves he had to make since an hour ago. The exorcist woman clicked her tongue, her face blank.

"I guess even the powerful half-human son of the Demon King himself is powerless against love."

Rin felt like he was punched without warning. "W-What? Love?"

"Yes." She drawled, pulling out her sword from her chest and he thought she was gonna end his life then and there.

Instead Kirigakure sliced the air, katana glinting with light from the sunset. "Hanahaki is a shitty disease."

"Hanahaki...?" He asked, voice trailing off in a rasp.

She bellowed at him. "Yeah. Disease for unrequited love. First stage is coughing up petals."

Rin nodded, already aware of what stage he was in. She continued.

"Pretty soon, you'll be coughing up buds."

He grimaced. "Does that hurt?"

"Hell, boy. And that ain't the final. Full flowers, with stems and leaves. Continue being like that, and the flowers inside you bloom, making you its own garden. Doesn't take a genius to find out what happens during that stage."

As she stops speaking, he is silent, but his mind is loud and a mess. He fought back the bile that crept up his throat as he looked at the woman. "Death."

"Yep." She answered, arms crossed once again. "But there are ways to treat it." She quipped upon seeing the boy's crestfallen expression.

He then lit up like a little match, and at the gesture she is already dreading what she had to say next.

"Really? I can be cured?" Rin asked, expression hopeful.

Kirigakure swallowed hard. "Yes. Confess to Shiemi and have your feelings returned."

"Confess or- wait, how did you know it was Shiemi?!" He asked, gawking at her with a blushing face. Shura rolled her eyes and grinned lightly.

"Everybody knows. Well, except Shiemi herself. She likes yer brother, right?"

Rin coughed up a petal, then frowned. "Don't rub it in. My throat hurts. And you said there were ways. Is there another?"

 _This is the harsh part,_ she scoffed to herself. "Surgery. Have them remove the darn flower from your lungs."

The boy suddenly stood up, grabbing her arm to start running. "I'll take that, then! Let's go!"

"Wait, you brat!" She slapped the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor, groaning. "Let me finish!"

"Ow..." Rin said, rubbing the back of his head. He sat on the floor properly, and glared at Shura.

The said woman sighed. "Surgery removes the flowers, but your memories and feelings for the one you love disappear too."

Shock then flooded his system and he sat there, silent as if he was shot. Forget Shiemi? Forget her?

Forget...

He shook his head. "No, no, no." He'd rather _die_ than forget Shiemi.

But a part of him also wanted to live longer, so he looked at Shura with pleading eyes. "How much longer do I have?"

"I think two or three weeks."

"What?!" He shrieked.

"You don't need to shout! Just confess or take the damn surgery! And you're half-demon, so it may be a bit different for you." She snapped at him as she covered her ears, feeling an incoming headache.

_Shiro_ _, if you're watching this, be proud of me for still putting up with your headaches for kids, not to mention noisy._

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what it'll feel like to forget someone you truly love." He murmured under his breath and in a second, Kirigakure was in front of him.

"What was that, ya little brat?" She asked, gripping his head tightly.

"Ow ow ow! Nothing! And by the way, how'd you know so much about Hanahaki?" He asked, tears forming at the sides of his eyes in pain. Luckily, she let go of his head.

Kirigakure looked up, deep in thought. "A co-exorcist at the Vatican told me about it. Apparently, a colleague of mine a month ago had it. Turns out, the person's love was requited, but still took the surgery instead of confessing first, the cowardly fool."

Rin's face contorted into a pitying expression as his chest hurt for those two people. "That's... sad."

"Love is sad, boy. That pretty little thing is what causes the most pain in this world. Love too much or less, in the end you could still lose. Very hard to comprehend, and no one understands it. An illusion, that makes you think happiness can only come from someone else." Shura spoke, an edge of calmness in her voice, it is distant. Rin let her words sink into him, the burden in his chest amplifying itself until he couldn't breathe.

He choked and cough, the pain increasing as three petals fell from his lips.

A single tear fell from his eye, but she didn't see it.

He limply stood up, almost lifeless eyes looking at the setting sun. "The Vatican still wants me gone, right?"

Shura is confused for a second, but hurriedly picked up on what he was implying and her eyebrows creased. "Rin, just take the-"

"Thanks, Kirigakure-sensei." He cut her off, turning towards the direction of the stairs. "But you know my answer."

Rin glanced at her before leaving, and Shura heard her own heart crack.

He was smiling.

She furiously wiped her glistening eyes when he was out of sight. "Damn it Shiro, why'd your kid have to be a martyr too?"

She lost count of how many times she sighed that time. It was hopeless to make Rin reconsider.

_"What?! You raised Satan's son?! You have to kill him!"_

_"No. I made up my mind and nothing will ever change that."_

History would just repeat itself, so she didn't bother trying.

The atmosphere around her changed, and a shadow loomed over her, stepping at the rooftop's railing. Her eyes met sky blue, and she bowed in reverie. "Paladin Arthur Auguste Angel."

He was silent, cold eyes boring into her and she concluded that he wanted a report on what Rin, Son of Satan, and her were talking about. He probably saw them, no use escaping.

"Rin and I were just talking about his... crush." Kirigakure said, slightly wincing at her childish choice of words. That was partly the truth, yes. But she couldn't risk telling the Vatican, especially the Paladin himself of Rin's predicament, as they may rush his demise and she doesn't want that.

Arthur was still silent and her neck was aching a bit from bowing. Steeling her resolve for whatever anger he might have, she forced herself to look up.

She froze, widened eyes locked on the single drop of water sliding down his cheek. She looked up. No rain.

Arthur bit his lip. "Shura..."

She recomposed herself. "Your honor?"

He was now walking towards her, an unreadable expression plastered on his face and when she felt her back pressed on the railing, she had nowhere to run.

Countless reasons ran in her head at the Paladin's confusing behavior. _Shit._ _Did I do something so bad that it made him cry out of anger?_

He stopped, a few inches away from her personal space. She let out a breath, and her shoulders relaxed. His lips were in a grim line, and his eyes showed hesitation.

He breathed out shakily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

At this, she is confused. Another tear fell from his eyes and she is petrified at the show of vulnerability from the usually-stoic, and arrogant if she may add, Paladin.

Shura cleared her throat, eyes locked on his. "Tell you what, my honor? My report is clear."

 _And it's nothing to cry about,_ she wanted to say.

He shook his head, the tears were still falling and he couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. "Us, Shura." He said, and she is stiff as he slowly grabbed her hand and caressed it like it was a precious jewel. _"Us."_

Confusion then turns to frustration, and she wanted to scream. To know the reason why Arthur was crying in front of her, and why her chest felt so constricted like it was about to burst.

Bile was rising in her throat, and she is quick enough to swallow it back down. She blinked. Blinked but her mind is blank and her heart is loud. A word taboo for the Vatican once again enters her mind and she snaps, respect for the highest rank the last thing on her mind.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

—

Later that night, Rin is stunned still as Yukio hugs him.

He had never done that ever since they were little kids, and he thought that his little brother was hugging him out of pity and apology because he already returned Shiemi's feelings.

And just three minutes after that he found himself in the bathroom, spilling petals one after another. Kuro was jumping up and down, not knowing what to do.

_Rin, please see a doctor!_

Rin looked at his pleading familiar and smiled, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He sat on the cold tired floor, hand reaching for the button to flush down the only evidence of his painful secret.

_It's okay. I'll be fine._

He rinsed his mouth and walked towards his and Yukio's room, a smile on his face as usual. He found his little brother already tucked under the covers, snoring. Ignoring the painful tug in his chest, he made a beeline for his bed, not before his eyes glanced on the three roses on a vase placed on their desk.

For the first time since Shiro's death, he cried himself and his hopelessness to sleep, knuckles turning white from clutching a bloody petal in his palm.

The vibrant color of a blue rose petal reminded her of his eyes, but what would it remind her of if she ever saw the same, only caked with his own blood?

—

A week of his suffering has passed. Surprisingly, no one noticed his sickness and he was relieved.

Ugly bags formed under his eyes, and his arms thinned like spinning thread. Bon once pointed it out, saying he looked like utter shit but Rin shut him out with a funny jab that seemed to convince everyone that he just stayed up all night playing a video game.

Or, he thought everyone was convinced.

Their classes ended and Yukio had some business with the other teachers, so it left Rin again with his thoughts. He felt the petals creep their way up his throat, pushing itselves out of his mouth by sheer number. Dragging his feet towards their dormitory, he is half-dreading and half-looking forward to another 'eventful' appointment with the toilet to puke.

Everyday, seeing Shiemi made his heart hurt for two reasons.

His flames would burst uncontrollably when he's in pain, so having no one else know about his disease was probably befitting.

 _Bear with it,_ he said, _you don't need voice out your pain._

A blurry object suddenly wrapped loosely around his neck and he writhed in its grasp, trying to pry it off. Another wrapped itself on his legs and he is hoisted up, being flown towards an old building's rooftop.

"Mmmph! Hmmrph!" Rin groaned, blue flames flicking from his body. He didn't know what was happening, or if it was another attempt in assassination by the Vatican.

The objects then howled in pain, dropping him hurriedly on solid concrete before they disappeared, simultaneous to the sound of paper being torn.

"Ouch." He recoiled, taking note of the pain on his hips.

"Rin." He looked up at the caller, and he is met with the stone-hard ruby eyes of Kamiki Izumo.

He smiled, relieved. "Bushy brows?!"

Izumo's left eyebrow twitched. "It's Kami- nevermind. I have something to ask you."

Rin gulped, nervous sweat trickling down his back. "W-What?"

_Does she know? What now? Ugh, and I thought my reason was enough...!_

Izumo cleared her throat and pointed a finger at him, scrutinizing his expression.

"Were you playing Chronos Tale?"

He blinked in surprise. _Chronos_ _Tale?_

 _Oh_ , he thought, _I said that I stayed up playing._

He nodded eagerly, showing no indication that he didn't know what she was talking about. The petals were becoming more and more unpleasant by the second, and he doesn't want his classmate to see him become a flowery mess.

He just wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

"Yes! I was playing that! Good game, I loved the graphics!" He said a bit frantically and stood, tapping her shoulder before nonchalantly making his way towards the exit like he was just normal. One more step and he was out of there, but a hard tug on his collar sent him reeling towards the floor for the second time.

Izumo crossed her arms, leering at him through doubtful, icy eyes. "Liar. Chronos Tale doesn't exist."

"W-What? Ahahaha, I mean- kidding! I wasn't playing that..." He joked, feeling nervous, exposed and prayed that she believed him.

Red eyes glared at him, making him shrink back. She sighed, kneeling to his eye-level. "What's happening to you? Answer me truthfully."

"Like I said, I was playing-"

Izumo jabbed a finger on his forehead. "I said truth."

He felt so small under her glare and he pouted, then whispered lowly. "I'm sick."

"What?"

"...I'm sick." He finally admitted, not looking her in the eye. She is silent, and just then he looked up.

She snorted. "Satan's son? _Sick_? Really, cut the crap."

"I am cutting the crap!" Rin blurted, incredulous that she still doesn't believe every truthful word he said. "Wait- how do you even cut crap?"

The girl pinched his nose. "That's not the point! And if you're just sick, why'd you lie to Suguro about playing games? You coulda just asked Moriyama for medicine."

He felt another onslaught of petals creeping up his throat at the mere mention of the last name but he swallowed it down, the bitter taste making him shiver. He felt a hand grab his hair.

Izumo placed a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever. Are you lying?" She threatened, right fist raised. "I said no _lies_."

"I am not lying!" Rin argued, his chest getting heavier and heavier with his every suppression, "I'm telling the-"

Pain wracked his system again. It was familiar yet he still tried to stop it but it overflowed. Blue flames licked his body, his grasp on his power weakening. He coughed, every pant sounding like a gasp for air underwater and he turned around, not wanting her to see.

Izumo stiffened, the horrific sound of Rin's cough reverberating in the whole space. The sound gave out the impression like his guts were about to spill out. When he made a vomiting sound and stopped, she is half parts relieved and mortified.

Rin's breath caught in his throat. On his hand was a blue rose bud, stained red.

"Rin." Someone called, and he almost forgot that Izumo was still there, had she not called him. He did not face her, his eyes still fixated on the object in his hands, feeling the thread holding on to his life getting thinner and thinner.

"Rin." She said again, tone soft. "Show me your hand."

He wiped his mouth and started to turn around. Her expectant eyes were glued to his clenched hand.

Only to flinch when the said hand burst in blue flames.

She grasped his shoulder. "Oi, what the heck?"

"That was nothing." He murmured, standing up. Starting to walk towards the stairs, he sent one sharp glance towards Izumo.

She gulped, the intimidation nullifying her earlier courage. The message was as clear as a day. _Don't tell anyone._

As soon as he disappeared, Izumo collapsed on her knees.

—

"Okumura Rin is sick with a fever, so he won't be coming to class today." Okumura-sensei announced, and all of them except one was surprised.

The remaining one was terrified.

_Lies. Lies, all of it._

She could've sworn she saw blood yesterday at his hands, and he had no fever whatsoever. He was sick, but she has no clue what it was.

The fact that Rin was hiding it even from his own brother was alarming.

But she ain't telling anyone. After being at the receiving end of those blue, glaring eyes?

_Yeah, no._

"Rin..." Moriyama said, voice and expression laced with concern.

Suguro tsk-ed, rolling his eyes. "Did his body finally give out pulling all those all-nighters playing games?"

Their teacher looked stunned at this notion. _Nii-san_ _doesn't have a_ _PSP_ _._

The violet-haired girl's eyes caught his baffled expression and stared at the empty chair across hers.

_Lies. Lies, all of it._

—

A few days later, Rin looked like a ghost.

"Do you even eat while I'm gone?" Yukio pointed out, frowning at his brother's state. The said person was sitting across him, chewing glumly at his first bite of food. He looked haggard, the bags under his eyes darkening and his once strong arms looked like it could fall off any second.

Rin blinked upon hearing the question and smiled, albeit a bit forced. "Of course I eat! Furnace Spirit's cooking over there is great!" He exclaimed, and the spirit let out a squeal of glee before placing another platter of ribs on the counter.

Yukio sighed and said nothing more. Rin wouldn't lie, he knew it. But a nagging feeling in his head told him otherwise.

He heard a strangled cough, and looked up to see his brother's head on the table, his shoulders shaking.

"Nii-san!" Yukio called, rushing towards his side. The spirit jumped on the table and placed a glass of water while Yukio rubbed his brother's back as he coughed and coughed.

Hastily wiping his mouth, Rin turned to his brother, grinning. "Sorry. Must've choked on the meat."

His little brother groaned in disbelief before handing him the glass. "Be careful, Nii-san."

"Thanks. I will." Was his reply as he chugged down its contents, resisting the urge to grimace at the metallic taste that his tongue caught.

A short, leafy stem was peeking from his clenched hand under the table.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth. Don't bother me now, okay?" Rin said, dashing out of the kitchen before he could answer.

Yukio raised a suspicious brow. "Bother? There are five sinks at the bathroom."

Rin collapsed at the familiar tiled floor of the familiar cubicle, doubled up in pain. His chest stung bad, and his throat was burning hot. Kuro was sleeping in their room, and he was thankful that his familiar won't see him like this.

The thread was snapping in two.

Blood gushed from his mouth as he coughed, and a full blue rose landed on the floor with a splat.

His breathing came in raspy, desperate gasps. His airway felt too constricting and he clutched his neck as he writhed, feeling another rose's thorns scrape him from the inside. His flames, without his attention, had flared uncontrollably. When he noticed, panic went to his system and he jumped outside through the open window, hoping that the fresh air would help relieve even just a little bit.

It didn't, and a few seconds after he left, the whole bathroom burst in blue flames, shaking the entire building in its wake.

"What the?!" Yukio gaped, running towards the source of the tremor. He stopped short at the sight of the building's right side, where the bathroom was.

Engulfed in blue flames.

Rin's flames.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he dialed someone while running outside.

 _"Hello?"_ Shura's voice was irked, like she was just woken up from a nap.

Yukio shouted. "Where are you?!"

_"Woah, jeez. I'm at the school gym. What's up?"_

"Nii-san's power. The dormitory's burning!"

Shura was wide awake now, hangover forgotten in the corner. _"Seriously? The heck."_

"Inform the others. Find Nii-san, at _all costs._ " He said, shoving his phone into his pocket as he dashed towards campus.

When he was a few feet away, he saw Kirigakure Shura with Suguro, Izumo, Shima, Konekomaru and other exorcists. The Exwires all had puzzled looks on their faces.

Suguro spoke up. "So Kirigakure-sensei here came banging at the door in the middle of the-"

"Our dormitory's on fire. Rin's missing."

"WHAT?!"

Shima faced their teacher, the brother of the wanted. "How and why on Earth-"

"That. Idiot!" He was cut off by Izumo's angry shout. Her fists were clenched as she thrashed, kicking the grass in disdain.

They looked baffled at her behavior. Kirigakure placed a hand on Izumo's tense shoulder. "You know something."

She furiously wiped her face, expression regretful. "I knew I should've asked him more about that damn blood! Argh, I am such a fool!"

"C-Calm down, Kamiki-san." Konekomaru mused, frightened. _I thought she was a shrine priestess descendant._

"I am a shrine priestess descendant!"

"Eep!"

"Wait, you said blood." Yukio interjected. "What blood are you talking about?"

The stoic girl looked like she was about to break. "I saw him coughing up blood. He brushed me off, and I thought I was just imagining it."

"Blood?!" Suguro growled. "Nobody coughs up blood from playing video games!"

"It wasn't video games."

Everyone frantically turned to look at Shura. She sighed heavily.

Yukio muttered, voice hard. "You know something."

"I do." Kirigakure explained Rin's current situation, and when she was done did Izumo finally break, falling on her knees.

The boys were silent, faces in mortified expressions and Yukio glared at Shura, resisting the urge to punch the latter for hiding something so important.

He snapped sharply. "How long has he had it?"

"2 weeks, I think. But he's half demon, so it'd be a bit different for him-"

"That's the point!" He shouted, anger and grief evident in his voice. "He's different! Half-demon, whose hearts contain no love at all! His heart's not a normal human's! _Do you know what that means?!"_

Kirigakure felt her blood turn to ice as her eyes widened. "Shit."

Yukio glared at the sky, and then his eyes locked with theirs. They started running.

Unspoken command— _Find him._

—

He felt the thorns creep up his throat as he ran towards her garden.

 _Shiemi_ , he thought, picturing in his mind her sweet smile and bright eyes. _I have to see_ _Shiemi_ _._

The broken gate creaked under his step as he made his way towards where she could be. Breathing desperately, he fought the urge to stumble as he stepped down the shed's ladder towards another garden.

Shiemi was there, and he smiled while walking towards her, hands clutching on his chest. The girl's surprised expression upon seeing him was replaced with one of happiness.

"Rin! What brings you here?" She asked innocently, walking towards him that made his chest hurt even more.

"Shiemi." He uttered, smiling and not minding the blood that trickled from the side of his mouth. The girl's eyes widened in horror as his legs gave out and he reduced to a coughing mess on the grass.

"Rin!" Willing her weak legs to run, Shiemi hurried to his side. Blood seeped from the gaps of his fingers, and it was all she could do to hold back tears.

He leaned on her, finding solace in her warmth. His body might be a mess, but his heart is content with this for now. Her deft hands, smelling of aloe and herbs, brushed a few bangs off his pale face.

He's slipping, he could feel it.

One glance at Shiemi's tear-streaked face and Rin wished he could've lived longer.

He jerked from her hold, coughing, this time it's the most painful as a bloom made its way up his insides, twisting and painful and so _welcome_.

He spat it out, she saw. A beautiful flower, her favorite bloom. And it was giving him so much pain.

She shook his shoulders, they were relaxed, too relaxed and her tears kept falling, staining her face and dropping on his shirt. He felt her body tremble, her hand rubbing circles on his chest in hopes to ease whatever was happening to him and he smiled— forced himself to do so.

"Rin, please..." She pleaded, and Ni-chan, feeling her desperation, trotted to his spirit friends to find something that'll help.

 _Glass_.

Her eyes glistened for another batch of tears, and she went rigid when he weakly held her hand. "Shiemi."

She was listening, her eyes interlocked with his.

Rin smiled reassuringly. "I'm sorry. I didn't have the guts to say it to you."

Shaking her head, she caressed his cold cheek. "It's alright. Say it. I'm listening, 'kay? I'm listening."

"I love you."

A beat, and she was silent.

It dawned on him again, the meaning of the flower he bears.

Attaining the impossible.

He knew this was impossible.

His vision was blurry, but he did everything he can to etch her face into his last memory.

He wished he could've seen her smile.

"I know... you have *cough* feelings for Yukio. And... I didn't want to ruin what *cough* you two had." He whispered, voice raspy and oh so soft that it was unnatural.

Shiemi sat, tears stopped in shock. She looked at Rin, and he was there, dying but his face looked content. She swallowed. "W-Why are you saying this now?"

_Her emerald eyes were shining, reflecting light like glass._

He takes pride in his ability to hide what he truly feels, and blue eyes shined with the upward tug of his lips. _It hurts._

"I saw." He continued, and she stared at him, hanging on his every word.

Possibly last words.

"The three roses you gave him."

" _Yuki-chan_ _! This is for you, and this one's for_ _Rin_ _. Oh, t-the other one's for him too."_

"The h-hug."

_"I'm embarrassed to do it myself, so can you pass this hug to_ _Rin_ _for me?"_

"And the visits."

_"Sorry,_ _Yuki-chan_ _. I know it's your birthday too, but can you help me with my surprise for_ _Rin_ _next week?"_

"I-I saw it all." He muttered, a small smile on his lips and he went limp, cold darkness almost claiming him had he not the will to fight it. Shiemi screamed, uttered his name and he could feel it faintly. The spirits scurrying, Shiemi shaking his shoulders, the drops of water staining his cheeks.

"Rin, no... don't die! It was a misunderstanding! Please!" She wailed, hugging him close, clutching desperately at his colorless hand. _No, this couldn't be happening. No, no, please!_

Rin groaned softly and she put little distance between them.

Blue eyes were almost shut, her chest clenched with fear.

"I love you." She whispered to his ear, and the blue eyes fluttered open, glancing at emerald, looking for truth in her words. She nodded, countless tears slid down her cheeks and she smiled, freeing herself with her feelings. "I love you, Rin. It's always been you."

He breathed out, chest constricting at her words. He all but suddenly remembered Shura's story.

_"Turns out, the person's love was requited, but still took the surgery instead of confessing first, the cowardly fool."_

He let out a chuckle. I am such a fool.

Lifting a weak hand, he brushed a strand of hair off her face and let it rest on her cheek.

_Beautiful glass._

His mind raced with a million what-ifs, and what could've happened if he wasn't such a spineless coward.

We could've had a relationship. Gotten married. Had children. Grew old together.

Rin weakly smiled, blue eyes shining, swirling with happiness and regret. _That was the life he always imagined he wanted._

Shiemi sighed, leaning into his touch and his heart swelled for the last time, his own tears falling down.

"I'd rather die than forget you."

His body went limp, his hand holding her cheek falling down on the grass with a thud. Her eyes caught sight of blue for the last time before it shut, the last of his strength fading like embers.

_Love._

_It is sad._

Shiemi screamed, hugging his lifeless body as she let it all out, throat becoming sore and eyes becoming red, every pore in her body overflowing with grief.

_Love too much or less, in the end you could still lose._

Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she kept shouting, uttering his name that it was heard faintly from a distance.

_Very hard to comprehend, and no one understands it._

Shiemi hiccuped, not bothering to wipe her face as she caressed his cheek, completely void of life they once shone with. She glanced at his side, and saw his sword. A single, withering rose clipped on its sheath.

_An illusion, that makes you think happiness can only come from someone else._

Her chest hurt so much, too much as she grabbed the hilt with trembling hands. Footsteps scurried towards the garden outside, but she didn't care. Unsheathing the sword, a tiny blue flame came out, then flicked out immediately.

Glancing at the cold body of her lover, she points the metal at her chest, where her heart once was.

Tears streamed down, scattering as it hit the grass like raindrops. Her fingers picked up the last flower he gave her, and she couldn't help the remorse that hung in her heart as she placed it on his unmoving chest.

The vibrant color of a blue rose petal reminded her of his eyes, but now it reminded her of his love, so painful and true that he carried it to his grave.

Shiemi looked at him again, committing to memory his peaceful face.

Bliss.

She smiled. "I love you, Rin."

And she plunged the metal in her chest, gasping in pain as crimson blood dripped on her pristine kimono. It hurts, it hurts so bad.

But being with you wouldn't hurt me.

Lying down beside him, she clutched his hand, reveling in the feeling before she faded.

Shouts were becoming more evident, and footsteps rumbled, nearing towards them. She heard someone calling her name, Rin's name but she doesn't turn.

Holding the rose with one hand, she whispered sweetly on Rin's ear.

"I'll see you at Amahara."

 _Glass_.

"Rin!/Nii-san!/Okumura-kun!"

_The blue rose is blooming, cracking his bones like glass, blooming beautifully into their own garden._

All stopped at the sight, hearts lurching, constricted with despair. Yukio's knees gave out and he screamed.

_Beautiful, tragic glass._

"Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> And the Zora Nebra sequel is once again delayed. Apologies, yo


End file.
